A Different Life Waiting
by Missy Spankalicious
Summary: As a cloud of smoke drifted from my nostrils I let my thoughts drift to him. To what he might be doing right now, probably still looking for me in Montana...why wasn't anything simple? Couldn't we just stop this game of cat and mouse and go back to our normal lives? The thought made the ache in my chest tingle as a small reminder of the pain I was inflicting on us both.
1. Chapter 1

The inky blue night surrounded me and the road; flashes of yellow streaked it as I passed by the lights signalling where to go. The radio was all but dull at this time of night but it was hard for me to concentrate as the overwhelming feeling of being alone started to creep up inside of me again, for the hundredth time today. Turning the radio up, I tried to ignore the nagging feeling and checked my mirrors. No, no glittery vamps on my tail.

Disappointment twisted in my stomach and I hated myself for it, why does this keep happening. Urgh get over it, you wouldn't be where you are now if you had wanted to stay. Goddamn emotions betraying me, god.

Pulling into the nearest drive through, I ordered a coffee and the parked in the parking lot. I lit a cigarette and took a long pull from the hot cup, letting the smooth liquid sooth my parched throat. The coffee was good and just what I needed to wake me up, It was a long drive to California and I had a way to go yet, not wanting to travel for a couple of days I decided I would travel as much as possible and stop as little as possible.

As a cloud of smoke drifted from my nostrils I let my thoughts drift to him. To what he might be doing right now, probably still looking for me in Montana...why wasn't anything simple?

Couldn't we just stop this game of cat and mouse and go back to our normal lives?

The thought made the ache in my chest tingle as a small reminder of the pain I was inflicting on us both.

Who would blame me?

I'm a nineteen year old girl wanting to experience normal life and not have to leave everybody I love so quickly, I needed time. I didn't know whether that meant time to adjust to the thought of what I was to become or that I needed time to go live my life...

So here I am on the way to see my mum, maybe for the last time but I hope it wasn't. I loved my mum, she was like my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without her. I didn't want to live a life without my mother, the woman who brought me into this world and I wouldn't if I had anything to do about it.

Angry tears started to fuzz the edges of my vision so I snapped out of my thoughts and brushed them away with my knuckles, flicking last of the cigarette out my window I started the engine. With the now lukewarm coffee cup balancing between my thighs I set back off on the road and with not much else to do but focus on the road my thoughts started to drift back to Jackson, the place it had all started.

* * *

My feet had barely touched the ground and I was already a sopping wet mess, I could feel sweat just dripping from every pore and made me want to vomit. I waited for my bag to come round on the conveyer belt, sighing, I wiped the beading sweat from my forehead. Skinny jeans, really Bella?

Cursing myself and the stupid airports air conditioning I grabbed the forest green suitcase off the rotating device and started towards the exit. Charlie would surely be waiting for me by now as my flight had been late by half an hour and not being able to use cell-phone to let him know he should have just shown. Riffling through the carry on, I snagged my phone and waited to see the white little apple telling me it was turning on.

Finally, six missed calls and one voice mail.

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm not going to be able to pick you up. I feel terrible but the boss just rang and you know what that means, sorry kid. I'll make it up to you I swear. The address Is 25 Garth Close, grab a taxi and be safe. I'll give you the cab money when I get home and bring in some Chinese. Love you Kiddo"

I could hear the disappointment in his voice from not being able to pick me up but I understood, work was work. A lot of my childhood with Charlie had suffered from his career and affected our relationship but I was proud of him. He had done so well to get a promotion from Seattle snoozeville to up here where there was a big case going on. I didn't know the ins and outs but apparently criminals were just dropping off the face of the earth, only two bodies had been found.

The taxi ride was long, at least an hour and in the heat it seemed longer but just when I was sure I was about to pass out we pulled up outside a small beige house. It had to large trees sitting in the front yard with the odd bush scattered around them. There was also bird feeds and a little bird bath which seemed too personal for my dad.

It had a homey feel and the look of where you could grow old in, I could see Charlie in his old age sitting in the yard with a beer and a smile.

I paid the driver and got my things, slowly walking down the broken pavement and tried to figure out how to get in. Would there be a key or was I supposed to wait?

Before I could answer that the door flung open and woman with bright white hair curled up was racing at me and giggling. Before I knew what was happening I was being hugged by this stranger but I had a pretty good guess who she was.

Let's just look at the bird bath again shall we?

"Hi I'm Maggie and you must be Isabella. I love that name by the way, gosh just look how darling you are." She started to ramble off in a soft but very thick southern accent, from here then I guessed.

I let her drag me in and listened to her continued chatting; I don't think she had even noticed I hadn't spoken yet.

"Oh Isabella, we're just so happy you could come stay with us. I've been so excited to meet you. I'm sure Charlie hasn't even mentioned me yet, eh? Like I say I'm Maggie, me and your Pa been together now bout two years. Gosh that's gone by so fast! Ha!" She jumped with enthusiasm as she spoke and didn't stop smiling.

My dad really was punching above his weight with this one, he should count himself lucky. Her face was soft and round with high cheek bones and kind blue eyes. Her lips were painted a burnt orange that matched her outfit, she really was lovely.

"You know how men are, always putting things off or not wanting to rock the boat when all he's done is make me look like some 'stranger danger' stuff eh? But oh well I will have to talk to your pa about that later, he really does need to grow a pair sometimes doesn't he?" She started to cackle really loud as she got to bottles of coke out of the fridge, I couldn't help but laugh with her. She was so welcoming and down to earth, not pretending to be something she wasn't just to get my approval. I admired her for that.

After an hour of small talk and a quick tour of where I'd be living now we were really getting on and I'd even agreed to let her make me into a 'little southern bell' as she had called it. She was just washing my hair over the sink and I was so relaxed that my eyes closed, her fingers on my scalp were sending me into a little bit of heaven.

"So, will you miss living with your mum?" she asked hesitantly, I guess we'd got past the point of it being too soon to ask personal questions.

"Yeah, I really will. We are really close, best friends even but I'm old enough now and to have the opportunity travel for your job? How often does that happen?" I pushed the thoughts away and began to forget about talking again as the warm water rinsed out the shampoo.

"That's really grown up of you Bella and so nice of you to do for your mother. You're both lucky to have each other." I could hear some sadness in her voice and it made me wonder if she had kids, this probably wasn't the best time to bring it up and I was still uncomfortable asking such personal questions.

* * *

Charlie found us later, much to my embarrassment, with pink bows tying up our curling hair and in pyjamas with a film playing in the background of our giggles. He smiled at the sight of us and held up a large bag filled with Chinese.

Me and Charlie didn't do heart to hearts, so we just hugged briefly and smiled at each other. The night was then filled with us pigging out and doing the same small talk I'd done with Maggie earlier, only now with Charlie. Once I was full to the point of exploding, I said goodnight and went to the guest room.

I lay in bed looking at the plain room; this is where I would be living from now on. That thought finally sunk in and before I knew it tears were streaming down my face, I had to start over. That meant new friends, new job and a new life. I rolled over cracking the window open that was above my bed and lit a cigarette.

It wouldn't be so bad I guess, I would always have a tan at least?

I watched as the clouds of smoke drifted off into the humid air and let my mind wonder but the peace didn't last long as when I looked across the garden to where there were some bushes and a tree, there seemed to be eyes looking back at me. They were startling red and glowing, it held my gaze and when I blinked it was gone. Maybe it was a bear moving through the neighbourhood back towards the forest. I finished the cigarette and then closed the window, searching one last time for the eyes before closing the curtains and trying my hardest to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for any confusion. Bella in chapter one is heading to California and then when she goes back to where it all started she's just landed in Jackson Mississippi. I know I can be quite a confusing writer as some times I try to get my ideas out so quick they end up just mashing up and being all mushy but I am trying and will continue to try and make sense of them. (Don't actually think I'm that bad, I can string a sentence together...i hope) ha ha. This is still in her memories of how she came to be where she is now. Hope you all like and if any of you have any questions just review or pm me.**

 **I dedicate this Chapter to a long time fan of mine and new friend Storywriterlove99 or known as Ronnie, amazing person and deserves more than a dedication on one of, in my opinion lame stories, but I appreciate the love of all fans and am sending mine to this amazing gal!**

* * *

The days had started to blur together of lying out in the garden and helping Maggie with the housework. I'd looked for a job high and low and the only thing that had come up was a 6 hour shift at a local diner every Friday night, I started next week. Charlie had offered me to come into the police station and help out with some standard filing that was low paying but was Monday to Friday, seven till twelve. I took it, they were shitty hours with shitty pay but I took what I could.

So here I am, standing outside the police station finishing my fifteen minute coffee break. In one hand sat a four cup holder of coffees and a bag of sandwiches and in the other a lit cigarette which was saving my arse from being sacked on the first day. Charlie kept coming to the door with a disapproving look on his face and tapping his watch, after he did this for the fifth time I gave up and with a sigh stubbed it out before putting it in the nearby trashcan. No littering Bella, were in the company of the popo.

Smiling to myself I walked in and sat the bag and coffees on Charlie's desk before taking my own and sipping it slowly, I looked up to meet Charlie's gaze. Yep there was a lecture brewing behind those eyes.

"Maggie told me not to say anything but you're my child and I don't like to see you killing yourself with those things Bella. It's a disgusting habit and will rot your insides; I don't like it and would appreciate it if you didn't do it in front of me..." He mumbled his words out as he poured sugar and milk into his coffee, I couldn't understand him.

"Dad its hard not to do it in front of you when you come looking at me like I'm a zoo animal at the window every thirty seconds, I understand your concern but this is my choice and if I decide to quit I will do it when I'm ready." I finished with a smile so he knew I wasn't mad, he seemed sad that I wasn't going to break on this and pledge to quit then and there but he would have to live with it.

Before he could respond James walked in to grab his sandwich and a coffee, he piled a bunch of papers into my empty arms with a wink and leaned against the wall closest to me in my dad's office.

He was in his early twenties and was very good looking, blond hair shaved at the sides and long on top, his body was muscular and he had a smirk that sent shivers down my spine in such a delicious way. I was smiling at him, now in a daydream of how handsome he was, that made me automatically blush. His smirk was the evidence that he'd caught me and I mock glared at him as he made small talk about cases with my dad.

I said my goodbyes and left to go start the paper work the smug shit had just given me. We had being flirting this morning when my dad introduced us and it was clear to me, if I'd read the signals right, that he was interested and I was very Interested, not that I'd let him now that. He'd found any excuse to come find me and that always meant more paper work which I hated but he was a sight for sore eyes.

With no other disturbances I finished all the paper work for the day and was packing up my stuff to leave when I felt a presence behind me, I smiled knowing it was James coming to see me before I left. I turned around to see him spinning his keys on a finger and a wide smile on his face.

"Your dad asked me to drop you off home; it's my break anyway. You ok with that?" He asked with smug knowing eyes.

"Hmmm suppose you'll do." I said with a smirk of my own and took the lead out the door, his footsteps were close behind me and we were soon in his sleek silver car on the way home.

The only noise for a while was the jangling of his keys and the latest hit on the radio, I looked over at him and his grin was gone and a conflicting look was on his face. Feeling slightly awkward I started to fidget in my seat, racking my brain for something to talk about. Our flirting from earlier seemed to have all been forgotten about and knots started to form in my tummy at the idea that I'd gotten the signals wrong.

"So...how's the case that you and my dad are working on?" I asked trying to start a conversation, his face stayed in a mask of frustration as he answered with a simple 'fine'. With a sigh I turned my glare out the window and started mentally swearing at every house and tree that passed.

The seconds seemed to tick by slowly and the tension got thicker as they did, his eyes would dart to me and then back to the road and he couldn't seem t get comfortable in his seat. Finally we pulled up outside the house and I could see Maggie pottering around inside through the window.

I turned to James and his tense posture seemed to get more rigid under my stare, sweat had beaded up on his forehead and his grasp on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white. Sighing again I thanked him for the lift and was about to exit the car when his soft grip was on my arm stopping me.

"James?" I turned to him and his eyes bore into mine with a nervous intensity.

"Bella, I was wondering...urmm, would you like to go to, you know. Dinner or coffee, or anything...with me? Sometime?" He let go and sat back in his seat waiting for my response, I was so confused by his body language, what was with him?

"Hmmm I'll have to check my diary but..." I laughed as he started to look more confidant and relaxed, he started to laugh with me and the tension all but forgotten as cocky James came back into sight.

"What was with all the broodiness on the way over here?" I asked as I opened my door and slid one of my legs out, I was smiling but my eyes were full of curiosity, James rolled his eyes as he explained.

"I don't ask many women on dates. I get nervous, happy?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked and his attitude kicking in, I smiled smugly at him and hopped out before leaning back in.

"Very. So when is this coffee, tea date?" His smile was bright and happy, he rooted in his cup holder and a second later handed me his phone.

"Put your number in that and I'll give you a call." I hmm'ed and gave him the side eye as I dialled the phone number in and rang it until I could feel my own phone vibrating against my ass, smiling I handed him the phone back.

I said bye and shut the car door, making sure I had a little more wiggle in my hips as I walked away from the car and into the house.

Maggie came whizzing round the corner with a knowing look on her face and grabbed my arm pulling me into the kitchen, she shoved a cup of coffee in my hands and sat me in a chair before doing the same.

"Spill it, I want to know everything! Was that James dropping you off?" She asked as she wiggled in her seat and her giggles rang out after every word.

I couldn't help but like Maggie more and more as I spent time with her, she was starting to become my friend and a mother figure in some ways, I really could see myself loving her and could see Charlie living the rest of his life happily with her.

* * *

We spent 3 hours and four cups of coffee obsessively talking about the James encounter, analyzing every detail like girls usually do. Even when we ran out of James talk we still found a way to talk about it, shopping for the perfect date outfit, how I would have my hair, makeup and on and on and on. Eventually we had to start cooking tea before Charlie got home but Maggie insisted on meeting me from work tomorrow and going shopping.

Stepping out of the shower, I quickly dried and got dressed into some pyjamas before walking out and around to the side of the house. I lit a cigarette and pulled out my phone, checking to see if James had rang. He hadn't and disappointment rolled in the pit of my stomach.

The sun had set and Charlie had called to say that he wouldn't be home till late, which left Maggie furiously cleaning the house because of dinner. My guess is that's why James hadn't called.

While the nicotine entered my lungs, I let the slight depression that had built up roll up my spine and into my heart for the slightest moment as I thought about how tragic my life was. No real job, no flat or home to call mine. No boyfriend, no friends as of yet and no car.

Urgh I hated feeling helpless, trapped even. Stuck in this big pile of mud and all I seemed to be doing was sinking.

Pulling out my phone once again I was about to text my mum when James name flashed up on the screen, not wanting to seem too keen, I took another drag off the cigarette and let it ring a minute.

I could imagine how I looked, all smug and evil, mentally I evil laughed.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." his voice sounded smooth and sleepy, I could imagine waking up in his arms and hearing that voice, it made me get this tingly feeling in my belly, butterflies maybe?

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, I had thrown the cig into a nearby plant pot and started making my way in and to my room, wanting the conversation to be private. I don't know why but since the bear scare I felt like I was far too vulnerable out there, like eyes and ears were everywhere.

"Oh you know the usual, too many admirers and so little time." He laughed for a second. "So when you free?"

"You sure your gunna have time for me? You sound awful busy with all these admirers, must be practically fighting them off." The flirting had begun; I laid on my bed as he chuckled quietly into the phone.

"Well I was hoping you would fight them for me?" He asked mock scared.

"Ask one of your other damsels." Jealous I wasn't but I had to give the boy some indication I was interested.

"You're the only damsel I'll be taking out so stop your pouting haha"

"I am not pouting!" his laugh was so smooth like butter; I lapped it up like a fat girl.

"I'm free Saturday." I said as his chuckles died down.

"Saturday it is, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked as he yawned.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Goodnight James" We hung up and I felt excited at the Idea of a real date but suddenly this overpowering fury came over me and then...it was gone. I shot up feeling like lightning bolt had just hit me; I looked around the room startled but nothing. I don't know what I was expecting.

I shouted my goodnight to Maggie and was crawling into bed when something flashed past my window, so fast I barely caught it but not fast enough. Was my mind playing tricks on me, was I going crazy?

With worry now lodged in my brain I was sure I wouldn't sleep but before I could fully make it into bed properly I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long, my laptop broke down on me and I just moved house! life's so hectic! Thanks for sticking with me and a big, big thank you to my Beta **windsongspringheart**! Strong language and don't own anything.

* * *

I woke up feeling fresh, like I had slept for 3 days straight. Sleeping beauty ain't got nothing on me, but the night before still plagued my mind.

Why had I gotten so mad? And out of nowhere like that? What was that flash past my window? Was I losing it?

I had spent most of my morning under the covers on my iPhone googling the possibilities, shooting stars, weather, burglaries...and nothing. A big fat nada.

I'd even asked Maggie if she and Charlie had heard or seen anything suspicious. Of course they hadn't, and my talk just made her look at me funny and act worried about me. I was starting to think I was going crazy and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought so.

I pushed the thoughts aside for now. I mean it must just be the fact I'm still settling in, right?

But, I promised myself if it happened again I would have to do something about it.

Maggie hadn't said much this morning and Charlie was just as quiet, so I'm guessing she'd let him have it once he got home. Missing dinner sure is a big deal to a country girl.

Charlie being quiet made the car ride to work worse. It left too much space for my head to think. Mainly about what ghosts and goblins could be doing outside my window at night. I couldn't wait to just get out of this car and start busying myself with the paperwork I had to file today, and of course see James. Swoon.

Much to my disappointment I didn't see him the whole of my shift and it was full of people scurrying around the office in hectic waves. I wondered if there had been a break-through on the case or something.

I was just popping my head around Charlie's office door to say bye when I heard, "Bella!" I turned to see James stumbling into the office looking flustered and sleep deprived. He must have noticed the worry on my face.

"My car was set on fire last night, so I had to speak to the fire and police departments till early this morning and then file an insurance claim and go pick a car to rent until it's gone through. It's been a nightmare. I mean who the f*** would do that? Didn't take anything, didn't steal the car just set it on fire?!." He said while running a hand over his face and sighing.

"I'm so sorry, James. Is there anything I can do? Shall we re-schedule our date for another time?" I said not knowing what to do. I was staring at my feet waiting for him to take the out I had just given him for our date.

I mean, I couldn't blame the guy for canceling could I? He had just had to deal with his car being randomly set on fire the day before our date. Sure, I had been looking forward to it. Sure, I would probably die and never be able to look him in the eye again, but you know I couldn't blame him. Not really. Can you hear the sarcasm?

"No, no don't worry about it. I've taken care of everything that needed doing so just have to wait for the insurance people to get their ass's in gear, ha. Time you want picking up tomorrow?" He asked smirking now at my taken aback expression.

Trying to recover smoothly I answered quickly, "Around one sound okay to you?"

His face lit up with a smile then and even though he looked tired, he looked so adorable and absolutely fuck-able right then.

"Yeah, great. I'll see you then," he hesitated before walking away and then smiled once more before rushing off to his office.

Feeling like my day here hadn't been a total waste, I knocked on Charlie's door.

"Come in"

"Can't be long, father. Maggie should be here soon. Just thought I'd say bye." I cheerfully sang as I plopped myself down in front of his desk in one of the two chairs available.

"Urgh, don't get me started on that woman." He grumbled, looking away and out the window scanning the parking lot.

"Dad, don't say that. That woman is lovely and treats you well. You can't blame her for being upset that you pushed her aside for work. You have a tendency to do that sometimes, you know." My voice was light, but I was shocked that I'd been so harsh. Filter Bella, filter. Looking into Charlie's eyes I could see I'd hurt him, and that made my stomach shrivel up and jump into my throat.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." I trailed off ,my mood suddenly plummeting as I stared at my shoes for the second time in five minutes, feeling like a little girl all over again. Especially with the weight of his stare on me.

"No. Urgh, it's ok. I'll see you at home, kid" he mumbled before turning back to his notes.

"Ok...see you later"

I didn't waste time getting out of there as I said my goodbye. My face was beet red, I'm sure, by this point. God could my morning get any worse?! I needed a cig.

I ran to the car as I spotted Maggie's frantically waving hand popping out the window of her muddy blue car, her face smiling ear to ear.

As I got in, she immediately started filling me in on last night and what had been said between my dad and her. I just looked out the window while I listened, nodding and "yes"-ing in all the right places.

"I cooked for us, Bella. Like I do every night! And every night what happens, he's five minutes late, then it's ten, then twenty and then it's I'm not coming home for tea! Is that acceptable?! No. I know it's work and I know it's important, especially to him but does it have to be every night?! And then he tells me I'm overreacting! Well that just did it, I did not hold back. I told him straight!" By this point she has worked herself up and her attitude was coming out more along with her southern twang.

"You have done this to me once too many! This is the last time I come second because if it happens again, you just wait and see Charlie Swan! That's what I told him, will it make a difference?! No. Does he listen?! No!" She huffed and sagged into her seat as she stopped at red light, her hand agitatedly tapping on the driving wheel.

I sighed and looked at her. She just looked sad and defeated.

"Do you, maybe, wanna do this another time?" I asked as the light turned from red to amber and then green. I didn't totally feel up to it now, my morning sucked. I could find something that I already had that was suitable for the date.

"Hush honey, no. We're not gonna also let him ruin girls day!" She said pasting on a smile and throwing a wink my way. I smiled back and tried to shake off my mood.

The mall was packed and swarming with people, so obviously I hated it ,but Maggie quickly took my mind off of that and pulled me into a beauty salon. It was all pink and there were potted plants everywhere. Leopard print was dotted about and the stack of magazines on the table in the middle of the waiting room was overflowing.

Pushing me into a chair and throwing a magazine at me, Maggie went over to the receptionist, who after a brief word, quickly whisked her away.

Huffing at her for not telling me what we were doing here, I settled in to wait for her to come back, flicking through the latest gossip on Miley and Liam.

But before I could get too engrossed in the will-they-won't-they I had an older woman dressed in a pink overall tapping me on the shoulder and looking at me expectantly.

"Come, it's your turn." She said tugging on my arm, I was sure that was bad for business. Pushy people.

"No, I think you have the wrong person. I'm just here with my...stepmom." I said looking around for her, where the hell was she?!

"You're Isabella, right?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and tapping her foot. That was too much, in my opinion.

"Urghmmmm...yeah? But I didn't book anything..." Before I could finish, she'd already pulled me out of my chair and was tugging me along to a room around the back. Did she want to pull my arm off?

The room was pink, with flower pictures all over the walls and a single plant in the corner. The bed had, what to me was a doctor's roll all the way down it and there was a lavender scent in the air.

Before I could scope anymore of my surroundings she'd shut the door and told me to take my pants off while she turned to face the wall. Now it even felt like a doctors appointment.

"What treatment am I exactly getting?" I asked, hesitantly taking my jeans off. Hopefully just a leg wax or something. I kept my panties on and hopped onto the bed.

"The works of course, darlin. Now stop your squirming about. Ain't nothin I ain't seen before and you know I ain't got time for all this messin. Time is a wastin and time is Montey." She drawled at me, and stuck her hand in my face rubbing her fingers together, indicating money. I got to really look at her then.

Her dark red hair was all big and poofy on top of her head with a hair net on. She had flowers poking out and hair clips all over keeping it all up there. Her face was clean and very full, hardly any wrinkles but in a way that she couldn't frown. Her eyes were dark blue and her make up light but her voice sounded older her thick drawl and confidence told me she'd been doing this a long, long time. She reminded me of a drunk smoking grandma from a tv show but young looking.

First she did my legs, which was fine. Then my underarms, which hurt, but again was fine. Then any facial hair I needed doing, and that saved me a job. But when she started asking what kind of bikini I wanted, that's when I started to shit myself.

"Wh-what?! I've not had one before, I'm okay on that front. I think." I said started to get up, before I could her long acrylic finger nail was in my shoulder stopping me, more like stabbing me.

"Ya sure? Maggie told me ya gotta date. So what ya gonna do if ya know, ya get some? Can't just go there all hairy and stuff, ya gotta impress!" she said looking all matter of fact. Any other time, any other place, I would have pissed myself laughing. I would love her but right now I just wanted to get the fuck out of dodge!

"Now, there's Brazilian and that where ya gotta strip of hair. Then ya got the Hollywood which is no hair at all. Which ya want?" She asked, demonstrating on her own crotch as she told me the options.

I must have taken too long answering as I gaped at her, because in the end she answered for me. "All of it is." She muttered turning away again to let me take my panties off. She then started playing with wax looking like an evil scientist to me. Bitch.

Once we were done and I was hobbling out to meet Maggie, who was blissfully having her feet done, I'd decided it was hell for about two minutes then I felt like I could be in porn or run around the mall naked. I wanted to go up to someone and just be like 'LOOK HOW PRETTY' It was great. I was ready to go, well, if you know, it got that far.

I sat next to Maggie just as, Pearl, I learned her name was, came out and started buffing my toes.  
"See, told ya I'd get her to go through with it didn't a Maggs!" She said winking up at me and nudging Maggie's leg.

After spending another hour of non-stop bitching about Charlie and me gushing about James, we were buffed, polished and preened and ready to go to a pageant. I quickly picked a black skin-tight dress that was off the shoulders and around mid thigh length dress. I didn't want anything too much, and black and simple was much more to my taste. Plus, I had a pair of heels already in mind. Maggie seemed a little disappointed I didn't want anything pink.

With not much time left before I had to get to work at the diner, we headed back and I told her about what happened to James's car on the way home.

"Why would anyone do that? Is it being investigated?" She asked as her eyes flickered about on the road.

"Yeah he said that he's had to put claim on his insurance, so I'm guessing they will investigate it. He seemed tired, didn't want to cancel. So that's an eager sign?" I question, biting my lip wondering if it was a good idea to even go. He did have a lot on his plate.

"Yes, definitely! He must really like you, Bella. If after everything he's got going on, he wants to take you out. that's nice of him to not cancel." She said with a sigh.

"I may have hurt Charlie's feelings today, too...I didn't mean too but urhh. I think he's really upset." I say as we pull up in the driveway.

"Do you want to tell me about it, hunny?" she asks as she pushes some hair away from my face. Things like this made me so at home around her. Renee used to do that all the time to me, as if I was still that little girl that needed her band-aids kissed better. It was a sweet touch I took comfort in.

"I said something to him about him picking his work over me and you. He used to do it a lot when I was a kid. I just don't have a filter all the time," I grab my bag with my dress in and head into the house.

"He'll be fine, Bella. Don't worry yourself. He knows he does it. Did it, even. It's one of his regrets about when you was growing up, so for him to still be acting like this now you live here?! Foolish! He'll have to pull his head out, won't he, and think about what you've said. I think it'll be a good thing you've actually told him what's on your mind. Now quit worrying, and go get ready for work, hunny. I'll drop you off." she patted me on the back and gave me a smile.

Looking at the uniform laid out on my bed, I wanted to throw up. A dark mustard little dress with a bright blue pinny to go over the top, a plain name badge and a headband with the slogan printed on. I sighed in defeat and threw it on without looking. I out on my converse and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

Looking down at the offending pieces of clothing, one thought came to mind. This is my life now...  
I gave another sigh before heading out to find Maggie.

My feet felt like they literally had a pulse. Like someone had taken a hammer and just gone to town on them. It was already dark outside and I was half an hour away from my shift ending. There was a lone man who sat at the front of the diner watching the local news on the telly above the counter. Ellie, who also worked here, had gone for her break so I was left to mop the floor before I left and we closed.

I let my hands and my body do the work as my mind drifted to what my mum was doing, I hadn't managed to get her on the phone yet with her always traveling, but we sent texts and I knew she would ring when she could. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a woman bumped into me and instinctively I grabbed her to stop her from falling on the wet floor. She stared at me for what seemed like forever, studying my face and then her eyes traveling down to my feet.

Her hair was long and blonde. She was the same height as me, but a bit more on the curvier side. Her face was beautiful and round. Her features were sharp, though, and her eyes were intense...but seemed off, like a burgundy brown?

She broke the silence then and let go of my arm "I'm sorry about that darlin, I'm just so clumsy." She said smiling and fixing her hair.

"Don't worry about it, I should have put a sign up. Been one of those days" I laughed and shrugged, moving around her to go find a cone or something.

When I came back out, she was sitting at the end booth with two other males. One was sitting at the same side of the girl with his arm slung over her shoulder and playing with the tips of her hair. He had the same blonde hair as she did and was a lot taller. His hair was short and slicked back with a black cowboy hat covering the rest of his face. The other male sat at the opposite side of them and was staring at me with a burning intensity. I looked away and propped the sign up before he could catch me staring.

His hair was long, hanging in corn gold waves down to his chin. His face was beautifully sculpted, with high cheek bones and a little dimple in his chin. His eyebrows were thick and suited him, his eyes were startling, the same burgundy only darker, more like black. His lips were plump pressed together. He leaned causally into the booth, still staring at me and I couldn't help my body's reaction to him. Didn't just need the wet floor sign because of the mop anymore. Yeah, that kind of reaction.

We're they models?! They sure fucking looked like them. They were gorgeous and sex on legs!

I took the bucket and mop to the back, taking a minute to rub my thighs together to stop the shaking and try to stop the other problem. I grabbed my pad and pen and using my confident facade I usually did, strutted out there to take there order.

"What can I get ya?" I asked, looking at the blonde female who was smiling at me widely and looking from me to the rest of the table.

"We'll just get three waters please? Bottled if you have any?" She answered, I wrote it down, not that I needed to and looked at the rest of them.

"That all?" I asked and she just nodded before shaking her head at the sex god behind me,. I turned to look at him and there he was staring at me again. It was kinda unnerving and weird. I was starting to get a creepy vibe no matter how much I would like to jump his bones right now.

I went and got the bottles and took it over to their table with three glasses, but as I put the tray down, the guy grabbed my wrist and didn't let go. The guy with the creepy stare. I looked up confused and was about to ask what he was doing when he let go and then smiled slightly as if he hadn't just been the world biggest weirdo.

I stumbled back and pointed to where I would be if they needed me before rushing off. I wiped a few tables and tried to distract myself from the encounter, but my eyes kept flickering back to them. I didn't know whether to warn Ellie about that guy before I left.

As I was pulling on my coat and bag from the pegs on the wall, Ellie came back in and smelt of cigarettes which made me itch since I hadn't had one yet. Her face was flushed from the evening heat and her eyes were tired.

"Bit of a handsy guy in the last booth with a group. Just a warning" I said. She didn't seem to take any notice though, and just nodded and walked out.

I had at least tried to tell her. I took out my cigs in anticipation and walked to the door, I didn't look back at the table. I wouldn't see them again, so let Mr Hands think he hadn't affected me.

I lit the cig that hung from my lips and took my phone out. There was a text from James and Charlie. I smiled and started to reply.

Charlie wanted to come pick me up after work, so I text back letting him know I'd finished. James just text telling me he was excited for our date. I had to give him credit.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you those will kill ya?" The voice was husky and the accent was thick, it ran over me smoothly and lit a fire in my stomach.

"Doesn't everything these days? Don't eat bacon, cancer! Don't eat tomatoes, cancer!" I said theatrically as I smirked at him. Sex on legs, also known as Mr Hands, smirked back and leaned into the railing of the stairs that led up to the diner door.

I looked around and away from him. It was really dark now and trees loomed over our heads. Kinda spooky, but the warmth in the air was nice. He didn't say anything for a long time and then before I knew what was going on, I was flying through the air.

Okay, that might be wrong, but I had no clue what was happening. I was moving, but yet I wasn't. Things where swooshing by in a blur of colour. I tried to scream, but a hand clamped over mine and that's when terror ran down my back.

Oh my god aliens have got me, aliens have abducted me. That must be it. God, please don't let me be probed by some creepy little green man and then be one of those people you see on the news acting all crazy. I felt the hand around my mouth but it felt human shaped and not slimy or scaly...I looked up and could see the white t-shirt stretched over muscle. The guy from the diner.

But how? What was happening to us, then?

Yep, this is it Bella. You've gone insane. You knew this day was coming and now it's here. Just let it happen. I mean, what can you do now? Nothing, it's already happened! You thought you was being abducted by aliens a minute ago, and now you're what? Flying with a guy you met once? Yeah, okay.

My tongue peeked out and licked the hand that covered my lips. Yes, definitely not slimy and it didn't taste green and scaly. How can you taste green, anyway?

I'm losing it. Urgh. God help me.

The hand disappeared for a moment and then was back over my mouth again but tighter this time. Maybe it was a bad idea to lick the quite nice tasting hand. Well, they shouldn't be so rude to muzzle me like a dog!

In the end, I closed my eyes, I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. And even if I could, it was all blurs of colour.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was on a sofa in a room I didn't recognize and in a house I'd never been in before. I could hear yelling. Muffled yelling.

I was disorientated, like I needed to throw up. I wondered how I got here. Maybe I'm in an alternate universe?

I patted my pockets for my phone.

Eureka!

I quickly pulled it out and started to debate weather to ring Charlie or the police...I mean Charlie was police but would I be better with a simple 999? Or is it 911? Urhh, I don't even know which to ring. How am I a cops daughter?!

Deciding Charlie was my best bet, I searched the room for somewhere to hide as I pressed call.

The room was large with two walls just plain old brick with multiple colours in them. The theme seemed to be white, grey, and black but there were some splashes of red dotted around. The other two walls were black and the furniture a mixture of all the colours but it was simple, a tv and a sofa with a few things like a bookshelf and a desk that's it. They must suck at hide and seek. I saw a door at the far end of the room and stepping as quietly as I could on the creaky oak flooring, I tip-toed over to it, hoping it was a toilet with a lock or a coat cupboard.

The phone was ringing and ringing and nothing. I was just opening the door and about to start speaking into the voicemail when...

*COUGH COUGH*

My breath caught in my throat and before I could turn around my hands were empty. No phone.

Shit.

I slowly turned and came face to face with the two males and the female from the diner. The woman just stood, glaring at the sex god with her arms crossed and foot tapping away. The guy with a cowboy hat on was looking at me with a cocky smirk on his lips. He was all sorts of delicious, too, but I had a feeling he was already taken.

My eyes landed on the guy with the white top on. The same white top I remember seeing in the middle of that daze. His eyes were burning into me and he looked mad.

No one said anything for a real long time and I began to realize they weren't gonna start talking anytime soon, so I took that as my cue.

"Look, I find it really rude that your all making me break the ice when your the ones that have, essentially kidnapped me. Now, let's all just decide it's probably better I go home, get on with my tragic life, eh? I've got a date tomorrow, depending on the time and I don't plan on missing it cause you all want to pull some stupid shit. So where am so I can get the fuck out of here?"

They all just kinda looked at me for a moment before cowboy hat spoke up.

"Haha, well now we have to keep her cause I just about fell in love with her ya'll!"


	4. Chapter 4

My brain was frantically trying to come up with a plan, a way to escape. Fight or flight was starting to kick in and my body was shaking as a natural reaction. It was making me look like a weak bitch. Stupid body.

Trying to stop the obvious shaking of my body, I stared at the cowboy who was full-on smirking at me. All the while, the other male was glaring and making a noise in the back of his throat, like growl but more intense and animalistic. The woman was still in the same pose, tapping her foot at Mr. Growly.

"Jasper, what the hell were you thinking?! You couldn't just wait? We had a plan, you were meant to wait!" She yelled at him, her hands flailing around her small form.

I was slowly starting to step out of the room as their argument erupted and I noticed even though I could see them moving, I couldn't hear the argument anymore. It was like someone had just pressed the mute button.

"Bells, don't try that, he'll be even more pissed than he is already." Mr cowboy was stood next to me now, hand on my shoulder stopping my steps.

"Urgh, who the hell are you people?! I'm going. I have a life, you know?! I'm not waiting around for you to kill me off and bury me deep in the woods for no one to find me until I'm nothing but bones! So back off!" I said shoving his hand off my shoulder and stomping through the room to try and find the nearest door to run out of.

Before I could blink, the really hot one, Jasper I think his name was, was in front of me. He held my arms to my sides in a steel grip while his black eyes penetrated mine, his nostrils flaring with every laboured breath and I couldn't help but squirm under his intense gaze.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He roared and I couldn't help the little jump my body did at the sound of his voice and the lump formed in my throat, but I was mesmerised by his eyes. I couldn't look away.

Swallowing hard, I nipped the skin of my thigh that was exposed to stop the tears from forming and glared at him as hard as I could.

"So this is kidnap then?! You can't just take me and hold me hostage! I have skills you know. I have mad skills! I can pick locks and I ran track in high school! I once got into a fight and knocked a bitch out with one punch. You really wanna kidnap me?! Try it! Worst thing you'll ever do! I will make it miserable for you." Okay, so my voice got a little hysterical and I had lied...a tiny bit. I didn't know how to pick locks and I did get into a fight with a girl but it lasted longer than one punch. It was an all out brawl.

Cowboy hat was nearly pissing himself at me again. I could've screamed in frustration. Jasper was smug and the girl looked just as frustrated as me, she sighed before walking away. It wasn't long before cowboy lifted his head as if hearing for something and was gone also.

What was with these creepy people?

In fact, I'd gotten so side tracked with trying to get away from these people, I forgot the strangeness of how I actually got here. The blurring and the alien abduction theory. Time to stop this freak show, get some answers, and come up with a plan.

I must've been standing and staring into space for a while, because when I came back down to earth, Jasper was pacing rapidly in front of me and he seemed very distracted. Maybe I didn't need answers or a plan. Maybe I needed a moment where he wasn't focused on me. Maybe that's now.

I tried to keep my breathing even and casually started walking around the room. He didn't seem to notice too much, so I decided to be brave and started opening doors and mumbling about the toilet, just in case he did hear and was watching me, which I was praying he wasn't.

"It's down the hall," he muttered as he kept pacing, he didn't give me any direction to which hall that was, so I accepted the invitation to investigate. For a guy trying to kidnap me, he isn't too smart now, is he? But, I can't complain since that'll help me in the long run.

After a couple of doors leading to the stairs and the cellar, I found a hallway that seemed long and dark, almost scary. I don't know why, but being kidnapped and in a strange house, I was expecting monsters to crawl out from shadowy corners and get me. I swallowed hard and shook off the fear rolling up my spine and strode down the hallway. There was only one door, which I found strange for such a long hallway. My hands scrambled on the wall to find the light switch and when it finally flicked on I couldn't help the loud and terrif-fucking-fied scream that left me and hung in the air.

Right next to my face was...Jasper. He was just staring at me, his face an inch from mine. My breathing was so heavy and my ears were ringing. I couldn't hear anything else but the blood rushing round my head. I wanted to scream at him and smack him for doing that, but really, what did I expect when I'm not paying attention? I mean come on Bella, how did you not hear him! I wanted to kick myself.

"You don't really need the toilet, do you?" He spoke so low and dangerously, that the fear I'd been fighting off earlier was back. His eyes were so dark that there was no white left. I'd never seen anything like it before.

While trying to think about what to say, I studied his face and how beautiful he was, but don't get me wrong his was still terrifying.

I slowly ran my finger along his jaw. "You have a jawline for days..." My voice had an edge of desire, but in my head tactics were rolling around. This could go very good or very bad.

His eyebrow cocked and before I could blink, I was pinned against the wall. I mean, it wasn't a bad position to be in, forced up against the wall with a very fuckable man between my legs, but then again, he was keeping me hostage.

Hostage...MONEY!

"So jawline, it's money your after, eh?" His head shot up, from looking at my cleavage, rude, with a confused look on his face.

"What?" His hands rested on my hips with his fingers drawing small circles around my hip bone, my anxiety instantly started to leave my body. I hated it.

"Yeah, money. You can't take a poor girl from a poor family and expect money. You need to get a better target for your next million dollar baby plan, coz dis baby ain't got parents willing to pay a dime. What's plan B?" I was lying again. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, so why did I feel bad looking into his eyes and lying to him?

"Jeez, you're all over the place. Literally. Let's go talk since I know that you didn't and still don't need the toilet, which I haven't forgotten about by the way. Come on." He started to pull me by the hand but I yanked myself free and followed behind like a sulking child.

I was surprised how calm I was being. Brave, even. These people could kill me, rape me, burn me alive, and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. I would probably give some serious attitude, but otherwise I wouldn't be able to do shit and here I am just being a shady bitch about everything. Since when did I become this bad ass that didn't take no crap, even from criminals?

Once we were seated on the sofa he started to talk, slowly, as if I were deaf. Where had the caged lunatic gone from earlier?

Too many questions in my brain. Talk abut overload.

"So, me taking you isn't at all what you think it is. I've been following you for awhile..."

"You've been stalking me too?!" I screamed before starting to get up. Panic, for the first time, was starting overwhelm me.

"No! No, it's not what you think. Seriously, just listen. Fuck. I found you the other day and...well I connected with you. You won't feel it yet because you're human, but it's meant to be and it's happening." He sighed before leaning back as if that was the end of the story.

Was he crazy? Seriously Bella, stop with the questions.

Stupid, stupid men! I need details.

Wait...human?

"Human? What the fuck does that mean?" I wanted to cry, my panic and frustration was starting t bubble into this horrible mess. I just wanted to go home, not to Charlie's but to my mums.

I just really wanted my mum, as pathetic as that was. I wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. That she would protect me no matter what and that this was some horrible nightmare.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cuddled myself tightly. I looked over at him and he looked uncomfortable. Probably not as uncomfortable as me, but I was shocked to see doubt in his eyes.

"Isabella, we aren't human. From the beginning of time, there's been a food chain. We're vampires. We've been put of this earth to keep the population of humans down. It's the natural order of things." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at me with a small smile on his face.

"Enough of that, though. We need to plan when your change will take place. I'm thinking within the next week or so." His demeanour changed when he mentioned this 'change'. He became, only slightly, excited and hopeful.

I needed to clock out of reality for a while, I needed to not talk and not think and not speak. I wanted to sleep. Sleep away all this horribleness. Sleep away my stress and questions. Instead of answering, I simply decided to lay back on the couch and close my eyes, tight.

I waited for what felt like hours for the black waves of unconsciousness to roll over me, but they never came. Instead, I was drowning in mind numbing frustration and anger.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to have the power to go. I wanted to be able to have some sort of power over myself. I wanted to feel safe and comfortable.

"How long has she been sleeping?" the woman asked. I couldn't see where they were in the room but she wasn't far from me.

"She isn't." Jasper, who apparently hasn't moved from my side answered. So he knew I wasn't sleeping, but how? I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying anything. I would pretend all I like.

"Hmmmm...what if I.." Cowboy said from somewhere in the room and then-

"Ow, what the fuck?!" I shouted. He literally just flicked me on the forehead and then was smirking at me. If looks could kill.

"What you get when your being a child," he said smugly. Charlotte walked up behind him and whacked him in the back of the head with her hand.

"What you get when your act like a child," she quipped and winked at me, I couldn't help the giggle that left me, it turned into a full belly laughter at Peter's sulking face.

"Enough of this childishness. We need to leave now. We need to get her changed as soon as possible. Go pack." Jasper ordered sternly, standing and looking down at me.

In a panic, I scrambled for a plan. Anything to bide me some time.

"Wait, I want to negotiate this. This is my life, I deserve to have some say." I said rising from my place and looking him dead in the eye, I wasn't budging on this. My determination increased when his eyes started to slowly blur to black.

"There will be no negotiating. You're my mate and that's that. We're sticking with what I've planned." His voice rose louder and louder after each word.

"Oh really? Because from what blonde lady said, you already screwed your plan. I'm not scared of you and you have yet to explain Mayes to me, so none of those rules apply. I'm not asking for much. I want time. Time to do all the stuff I need to do before I just disappear. Plus, I would like to know the ins and outs of what I'm getting myself into. He doesn't explain very well." I said shoving my finger into Jasper's very hard chest.

"He is your mate and deserves respect." Jasper's hand was gripping my finger and slowly pushing it back to my chest. It wasn't painful, but was definitely made to make an impression.

"He is being a jackass if he didn't explain in the time he had what being mates is all about and how the whole change shit goes," Blondie said, glaring daggers at Jasper.

"Can we all just say who we're talking about...? Jasper, it's you by the way. Everyone's pissed at you," Cowboy's cockiness was out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's enough. Let's negotiate."


End file.
